Daisy Adventures
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = |developer = |publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo Switch |genre = Platformer & Action-adventure |released = 2019 February 4th |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo Switch Cartridge }} |Orange}} is a Platformer and Action-adventure game for the released on February the 4th, 2019 by . The game has sandbox-like elements and revolves around Princess Daisy and her fellow princesses exploring Earth-based settings, similar to Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Odyssey. The entirety of Sarasaland from Super Mario Land returns in this game. As you might've guessed from the title, Princess Daisy is the focal character. ---- It's a very sunny and calm day today. The wind makes the trees whistle and chipmunks chase each other on the freshly cut grass. Even though an unusual dark atmosphere has been hanging in the air for some time, it's an amazingly peaceful sight. That in contrast to last week, when Boswer attacked the castle. And there was fire instead of wind. And the trees were burned to the ground instead of whistling. And the chipmunks were dy-... Yes. During his cruel attack the outer walls of the castle were destroyed. It is currently being renovated by the Toads. They are surprisingly fast builders. Some Toads are still fishing Peach's dresses from the lake surrounding the castle. It's getting more common by the day. Bowser attacks, everyone screams, he leaves with Peach and Mario saves her. He didn't even have to hurry last time! The birds are chirping and ''FWOOSH!. A tennis ball flies through the screen. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are playing a friendly tennis match until a loud scream interrupts the two. :: | WraAaAaAaAaAh! :: | What is that? :: | Please tell me it isn't Bowser... :: | I sure hope not, I just sent Mario and Luigi on a vacation to ... :: | P-p-p-p...! Waaah! P-princesses! :: | Please calm down! We can't listen to you this way! :: | A DISTRESS CALL FROM THE SARASALAND MIRROR MISS DAISY! AND THERE'S MO- :: | Again? Please tell me you didn't leave your underwear in the kitchen this time... The princesses give each other a worried look. Daisy is focused on Toad. A tennis ball hits her in the face no sooner. Princess Peach giggles. Blue Toad is shaking and jumping all over the place. He seems a little stressed. Steam is almost coming out of his ears but since he doesn't have any, his head turns blue instead. Oh wait. :: | A DISTRESS CALL! :: | Okay, okay! I'm coming! Where did the distress call came from? :: | SARASALAND!!! :: | Yes but where! :: | SARASALAAaaAaAND!!!!! :: | Toad I am the . If I can manage to rule them while playing tennis and smashing in different realms, YOU can tell me where the distress call came from. Now focus! :: | Argh! Th-The central cas....tle! :: | Right... *mumbles* If Bowser is behind this OOOH I'll give him some major buttwhoopin' and a cup of tea he ain't ever drank befo-(...) :: | To the castle! Daisy's worried look now turns into a more serious face. She hands Peach her tennis racket and she stomps towards the castle, not expecting much. The princesses hurry inside. They run towards the Sarasaland Mirror and ... it's broken. Daisy is getting more worried by the minute. Even Peach seems to acknowledge the strange situation here. For a whole minute, the princesses just stare at the mirror. A dark purple aura surrounds it. Normally, the residents of Sarasaland would be able to communicate with the Mushroom Kingdom this way, but since it's broken, that is no longer possible. Toadsworth joins the two princesses in panic. :: | How! The... The mirror never breaks! The local wizards put a spell on the glass ages ago! :: | Daisy were are going to Sarasaland. Toad, would you please prepare our ride and please inform the other princesses close in the area as well! Danger might be headed their way. :: | But I don't understand... :: | PRINCESS! We received another distress call from Cloud Kingdom JUST NOW! All contact has been lost! We are doomed! The Evershade Museum is raided and we can't seem to contact Mario and Luigi either. I sent them on a quest to save Professor E. Gadd, since he also disappeared from the radar! WE ARE LOST!!! There's no more hope! I CA-'' ::' ' | Toadsworth! Please calm down! First, we need to find out why the distress call has been sent and why the mirror is broken! The princesses prepare themselves to leave the mushroom kingdom and get changed. Toadsworth is given the task to look after the Mushroom Kingdom in Peach's absence. Daisy feels uneasy but she's strong willed and ready to go. However, just as they're about to leave the front door, they're stopped by an unknown figure. The figure is a woman. A princess too. She wears a crown, a triangular necklace and a poofy dress made out of the spring and autumn leaves of the . A nice fragrance surrounds her. Behind her, she has left a trail of leaves where she walked. ::' ' | ... Acacia?! What are you doing here! ::' ' | We have no time to talk. My dear Lumi has already been captured. ::' ' | Oh no. You've never left your kingdom before! How about the seasons? ::' ' | I indeed haven't, couldn't before. Sadly the seasons have fallen into chaos. A dangerous shadow now roams the lands, unseen by those of light. Only after sundown will it show itself. That same shadow has captured many of our heroes. I'm left completely defenseless. The distress signals were hampered, this all happened nearly a week ago. My kingdoms were next and I'm here to ask for... well... help. ::' ' | We will help... but I- I have to go to Sarasaland first. The mirror is broken Acacia. Princess Acacia is visually shocked. She understandingly nods and holds her hands. Acacia is somewhat exhausted from her trip to the Mushroom Kingdom, but manages to uphold her dignified character. After receiving her inside Peach's Castle, the two learn more about the unknown force that lurks in the shadows. The strange being manages to go by unseen, but brings a growing evil wherever it passes. It gives those with evil intentions more power and those who tend to defeat it less. ::' ' | How about Lumi? She must be terrified. Her kingdom never knew darkness, as it travels to wherever sunlight hits the planet. ::' ' | She was attacked from below. The shadows she has cast with her clouds were a brooding place for this yet unknown force. We must save her! - Daisy I will join you on your journey to Sarasaland, if you help me save her in return. I currently do not know where she resides. Maybe a trip to your castle will brighten things up. After some talking and discussing the princesses travel to Sarasaland through the different lands of the Mushroom Kingdom. The travels take uneasily long, as the paths before them are almost consumed by darkness. More enemies have spawned in the areas and battles have to be fought every now and then. In the following chapters Daisy, Peach and Acacia manage to enter Sarasaland and make their way into Daisy's castle. There they find more answers to Lumi's whereabouts and how they can defeat the strange force that resides in the shadows. If they manage to defeat the force, they will consequently free their imprisoned friends and heroes. '''Daisy Adventures' is somewhat directly tied to the plot of , another game I have made. If Princess Daisy and her fellow princesses manage to defeat the strange force, King Boo and his nephew Red Eyed Boo will lose their power quickly, making the victory in Luigi's and Mario's quest for saving Professor E. Gadd possible. After defeating the strange force, Daisy and Peach return to Mushroom Kingdom whereas Lumi and Acacia are leaving to rebuild their kingdoms in unison. Mario and Luigi also return to the castle after defeating King Boo once more and saving Professor E. Gadd. They didn't know about the adventures of the princesses. They kept it a secret. They had dinner together and the game ends with fireworks. TBA Meet ! Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland and its four constituent kingdoms. She is a recurring character in the Mario franchise and has appeared in almost all of the spin-off series (like Mario Kart, - Party and even joined the Smash Brothers roster in 2018). As stated in her debut appearance in Super Mario Land, she is a tomboy. Daisy has an affinity for flowers and her name is even derived of "Sarasa", a real-life Portugese word for a particular variety of Calico textures imported into Japan. The calico, or sarasa, textiles are most commonly floral patterns. Given that she , in this story she has to travel back to her own lands. Joined by the other three princesses, Peach, Lumi and Acacia she has to ensure the safety of her lands by getting rid of the strange force that resides in the shadows. That same force has kept the male heroes of the Mario Universe imprisoned, leaving the princesses alone to do hero work - which they are perfectly capable in doing. Meet ! Formerly Princess Toadstool, now Peach, is a main character in the Mario franchise, and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She functions as the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. Together with many toads, she resides in her castle. Her kingdom is often attacked by the mighty Koopa king: Bowser. In this story she joins Princess Daisy on her journey to save her homeland and protect her own kingdom from falling in the hands of the strange force that resides in the shadows. Meet ! Acacia is a new character and makes her debut as one of the four protagonists in Daisy Adventures. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Change and the Four Seasonal Districts. She protects her realm and is given the task to keep balance of the nature inside those four districts. She is also one of the first people of color in the Mario Universe playing a pivotal role in one of its stories. Acacia joins Daisy on her journey to find the whereabouts of her love-interest Princess Lumi. In post-game, having lift the curses of both of their lands, Acacia is joined by Lumi to rule their kingdoms together. Acacia and Lumi however, share a history. Lumi and Acacia are each other's love interests, but because of an ancient curse that rests on both kingdoms, they are forced to live apart from each other. Acacia is bound to the surface and is given the task to keep balance of the Four Seasonal Districts. If she is to ever leave her kingdom, the lines between the seasons would fade and chaos would fall upon her kingdoms. Both princesses are either forced to leave or kidnapped from their kingdoms breaking the curse in the process, but thereby also bringing both kingdoms to ruins. Lumi and Acacia rebuild their kingdoms together. Meet ! Lumi is the first elemental princess I have introduced into my version of the Mario Universe. She is the kind-hearted princess of Cloud Kingdom. She's also known as the protector of the clouds, or, Guardian of the Skies. She also controls the weather, mostly based on her moods. She made her debut in , but returns as her new self in Daisy Adventures. Since she has clouds attached to her dress, walking isn't necessary, thus she can fly easily through the air. With her wand, she can cast clouds wherever she wishes to place them. In this story, Lumi is the first protagonist in the game to be captured by the strange force that resides in the shadows. She is saved by Daisy, Peach and Acacia in the end and is playable right after freeing her from the hands of evil. In post-game, having lift the curses of both of their lands, Lumi joins Acacia to rule their kingdoms together. Acacia and Lumi however, share a history. Lumi and Acacia are each other's love interests, but because of an ancient curse that rests on both kingdoms, they are forced to live apart from each other. Lumi is bound to the skies, and travels wherever light shines upon the planet. She can thus never settle on the surface since she is the ruler of a nomadic kingdom. If she were to ever leave her kingdom, it would fall to the ground. In this story, her kingdom started to deteriorate from below and slowly fell into the hands of evil, eventually making it fall to the ground. The curse was lifted in the process, so she was able to rebuild her kingdom wherever she wanted to afterwards. Lumi and Acacia rebuild their kingdoms together. Meet the ! The Toads are the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and the loyal servants of Princess Peach. Toads usually have the role of a supporting character, but Toads have been main protagonists in the past, such as in . In this adventure, the toads are supporting characters and are left with the task to protect the Mushroom Kingdom in Princess Peach's absence. Since the main focus lies on the princesses, the Toads only appear in the first and last chapter of the story. Meet the Strange Force that Resides in the Shadows! Longest name possible, but still a TBA Character TBA TBA TBA Daisy Adventures - Logo.png|The logo of the game Daisy Adventures - Gallery Princess Daisy.png|Artwork of Princess Daisy Daisy Adventures - Gallery Princess Peach.png|Artwork of Princess Peach Daisy Adventures - Gallery Princess Lumi.png|Artwork of Princess Lumi Daisy Adventures - Gallery Princess Acacia.png|Artwork of Princess Acacia Daisy Adventures Soundtrack (Fan-made) - Title Screen|The music as it plays on the Title Screen. It is based on Daisy's Theme from Super Mario Land. In design, the title screen is fairly similar to that of Super Mario 3D World. Made by Category:2019 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:YeeMeYee Studios Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Nintendo Games